


The Princess and the Dragon

by fanetjuh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa, Robb and Arya Stark travel to the southern woods to get the medicine that can heal their father, but the dragon guarding the medicine is not willing to give it up just like that...*Loosely based on a lesser known version of the Frog Prince*





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jonxsansafanfiction remix week on Tumblr

Once upon a time in the faraway Kingdom of Westeros the Royal family was slowly getting desperate. Countless of Maesters had visited King Eddard Stark, but not one of them could heal the mysterious disease that weakened him with each day that passed. Until one day the castle of Winterfell was visited by the young Samwell Tarly. He was barely old enough to be a Maester, but he told King Eddards children of a magical medicine guarded by a Dragon in a cave in the southern woods. Although he warned them that it wouldn't be easy to get the medicine, he assured them that it would heal their father.

And even though they were afraid Robb, Arya and Sansa Stark were willing to do everything to make their father get better. They saddled the horses and traveled for days until they reached the cave in the southern woods where the magical medicine and the dragon were waiting for them. 

"What brought you here?" The Dragon, surrounded by smoke and the smell of fire, hissed between it's teeth while he circled around the brave siblings. "Why did you disturb me?" 

Robb was the first to find his voice. "Our father is ill. We're here to get the medicine." He grabbed his sword and stared straight into the Dragon's eyes. But the Dragon remained unimpressed and after one smooth movement with it's paw, Robb Stark ended unconscious on the ground next to his siblings.

"Hey!" Arya stared at her brother and then reached for her sword too. Just like her brother she barely got the chance to attack and within less than a second she laid next to her brother at Sansa's feet. 

Sansa trembled. She was no fighter. She had no sword. She didn't even carry a knife. "Please, I beg you." She shook her head while she locked her glance with the Dragon's. It's eyes were surprisingly soft, surprisingly human, but she still felt her heart hammering in her chest. "Please, give us the medicine so we can heal our father. I'll do everything you ask me to do! Everything!"

The Dragon kept silent for a moment and then it cocked it's head. "You'd let me have dinner with you?" Sansa nodded. "You'd let me sleep in your bed?" Sansa nodded again. "You'd let me live in the castle as one of you?" Once more Sansa nodded. "You'd even kiss me?" Sansa hesitated for a short moment, but then she gathered all her courage and walked towards the Dragon. 

"Yes, I would." She held her breath while the Dragon lowered it's head and she closed her eyes when she pressed her lips terrifyingly close to the lethal and big white teeth. For a moment there was nothing but silence, but then the earth started to shake and tremble and Sansa had to cover her eyes to protect them from the bright white light surrounding her all of a sudden. When she opened her eyes again the Dragon in front of her had disappeared. Instead she saw a handsome, naked young man with dark curls surrounding his pretty face. 

"Thank you, my lady, for breaking the curse." His voice was raw and his cheeks were blushing while he tried to cover his nakedness. "Thank you for choosing kindness over violence." 

Sansa's lips curled up into a smile while she reached out her hand to help the young man to stand up. "My name is Princess Sansa Stark and if you will come with me to heal my father you will be my Prince."

The man licked his lips and then he smiled back at the beautiful princess in front of him. "Prince Jon Targaryen doesn't sound bad at all, don't you think?" The palms of his hands were sweating a little. "The medicine is all yours."

When Robb and Arya eventually woke up Sansa explained them everything and after they had gathered some clothes for Jon they traveled back to Winterfell to give King Eddard his much needed medicine. And a few months later, when the King was fully recovered again, Princess Sansa Stark married Prince Jon Targaryen and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
